


Sweaters, The Burrow, and Weasely's, Oh My!

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron brings the reader to the Burrow for their first Christmas with his family. While it’s different than what they’re used to, it couldn’t have possibly gone better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters, The Burrow, and Weasely's, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles, and I haven’t written an imagine in quite a long time, so I hope this is good. Feel free to leave comments here or send them in to my ask. Enjoy!

“They’re going to love you Y/N, don’t even sweat it, okay? Just…watch out for George,” Ron murmurs, placing his hand in yours.

This was the first Weasley Christmas that you would be spending with your boyfriend, and to say you were nervous was…a _gross_ understatement. Every day for the past week, you had been on the verge of a small breakdown. It wasn’t as though you thought the Weasley’s wouldn’t like you, it was just…something wasn’t settling right with you.

Maybe it was because you’d never really _had_ a family to celebrate Christmas with. Or it could have been due to the fact that this would be the first Christmas with both all magical people, and with your boyfriend. Ron was a lot of things, but _sentimental_? Not so much. Which may have been the main reason you were so nervous. 

Ron didn’t typically act so sweet, and the fact that he was bringing you to a Weasley family Christmas, which you had heard from both Harry and Hermione was very special, had to mean something. Right? It couldn’t purely be because he wanted you to spend a holiday with him, could it? Suddenly, you’re brought out of your endless stream of worry by your hand being squeezed. Your eyes flick over to Ron, who has a slightly confused look on his face. 

“Are you alright? If you don’t want to go, we can just go back home and celebrate by ourselves. My family won’t mind.”

You shake your head, exhaling and then straightening up. “No, I’m fine. Just was feeling a little…out of it. I want to spend this Christmas with your family.”

He smiles, kissing your forehead just as the door swings open, a pair of arms wrapping tightly around you. Before either you or Ron can say something, you’re being hefted into the Weasley’s living room, and George is yelling at the top of his lungs that you and ‘Ickle-Ronniekins’ had arrived. A furious blush comes onto your face, and when you’re finally set down, you punch George in the arm.

“Ow! Mum, Ronnie’s girly-friend hit me!” George whines, gripping his bicep and feigning agony. 

You roll yours eyes, Ron muttering under his breath as he pulls you towards his side. George snorts, clearly having heard his younger brother’s threat. “No worries Ron, I’m not about to sweep your girlfriend off her feet. Oh wait, I already _have_.”

Ron lunges for George, who disappears with a crack, his laughter hanging in the air behind him. Gently placing your hand on Ron’s arm, you’re caught off guard, _yet again_ , but arms pulling you into a tight hug. This one is far more bone-crushing, and you smile politely when Molly pulls away and kisses your cheeks.

“We’ve heard so much about you Y/N! Ronald hasn’t kept his mouth shut about how excited he was to have you coming for Christmas. He’s been all aflutter with the holidays and having his girlfriend over,” Molly says in a rush, making your blush even redder. It almost matches Ron’s own face and hair.

“MUUUMMM!” He whines, making Molly wave her hand at him.

“Oh hush up Ronald, it’s not like I told her anything about when you were a baby. Reminding me Y/N, I wanted to show you some pictures! And of course you’ve got to meet the rest of the family, along with Arthur. Harry and Hermione should be here shortly. Ron, why don’t you go and get your siblings while I show Y/N some of your baby pictures.”

There’s another muttered grumbling from Ron, which his mother clearly hears also, as she makes a swing at him, his head ducking before he rushes up the winding stairs of the Burrow. Molly leads you into the kitchen, where dishes and food were cleaning and fixing themselves. She sits you down and begins showing you baby pictures of Ron, all of which move and make you laugh. It was like seeing a memory, and it was…rather cute. 

A high squeal makes both you and Molly look up from the photo album, lying open on Ron in his Yule Ball dress robe, looking rather disgruntled. Ginny is standing in the doorway, and she rushes over, wrapping her arms around you tightly. Hugging her back, you laugh. Ginny and you had known each other vaguely back at Hogwarts, and while you had found it rather uncomfortable at first that you were dating her brother, she had been ecstatic. Needless to say, she was already planning a wedding for you two. 

“I’m so happy you’re going to be here for Christmas! It’s going to be amazing, and Ron has this gift that’s going to blow your mind! It-“

“GIN! Shut your trap!” Ron snaps, pushing her away from you and shaking his head. “There’s a reason it’s a bloody secret. Don’t go spilling them just because you _can_.”

Just as soon as you’ve gotten past one Weasley, you’re bombarded with more. Bill and Fleur follow, smiling and hugging you politely, while Charlie squeezes the living daylights out of you and congratulates his brother. Arthur shows up last, and you notice a slight gloom wash over the room. It’s gone within a moment, and Arthur smiles kindly, hugging you just like Molly had before stepping back.

“Ronald tells me you’ve got a Muggle family. What’s it like, around this time of the year that is? I’ve always found it fascinating how the Muggles celebrate the holidays,” he begins, making most of the clan of redheads groan and disperse.  
Instead of following Ron into the living room, you sit back down and chat with Arthur, answering all the questions you could. It becomes a bit difficult as you attempt to explain that there’s more than just Christmas. Once you get into Hanukkah, you realize you don’t exactly know how to explain it as well as you’d like.

“Well, you see…it’s usually…well anyone _can_ celebrate it, but it’s usually reserved for those of the Jewish religion, and…well they have this candle holder. It’s called a menorah, and they-“

“What’s the purpose of the candle holder? This…menra?” 

You flush considerably, trying to find the words to summarize what the actual use of it is. While you had distant relatives who celebrated Hanukkah, your close family did not, and trying to properly explain it without making assumptions was difficult. Ron swoops in then to save you, asking if he could talk to you privately, which you gratefully nod to, telling Arthur you would be more than willing to explain the rest later. You were almost certain you had a book from some family about it. 

“Thanks for that,” you whisper, “Your father was asking technicalities, and I don’t want to act as though I actually know everything.”

“Right, that’s Hermione’s job. Which is why I brought you in here,” Ron states, and you laugh as said witch punches him in the arm, scowling.

“Hello Y/N,” Hermione smiles, hugging you. You return it before stepping back. 

“I see Ron has managed to anger you in no time at all. Is this common during this time of the year?” 

When you get a raised brow in response, you find yourself laughing loudly, making some of the other Weasley’s look over. 

“Ay Ronnie! What did you do to make Y/N laugh so hard? Show her your real face? Or that extra toe you’ve got?” George yells over the sounds of people chatting. 

Ron’s face grows red, and he storms over to his brother, who laughs and runs off, leaving Ron to chase him. Sighing, you look at Hermione with a distressed face, just as someone taps your shoulder. You turn, a smile growing as your see Harry. Wrapping him in a hug, you exchange ‘Merry Christmas’s as Ron chases around George. The sounds of Molly yelling at the boys and then calling that dinner is ready has everyone walking into the kitchen, settling in their designated seats. 

* * *

By the time the meal is over, not only are you more full than you’ve ever been, but you’re _tired_. Though clearly there are other plans, as presents are being handed out, and you flushed when you noticed the lumpy package that was beneath the pile. Biting down on your lip, you gently reach for it, fingers trembling just barely. 

“Hey! Y/N got a Weasley sweater! That’s _so_ cute,” George yells, making everyone else roll their eyes.

It only makes the blush grow fiercer on your face, and you carefully rip open the package, so as to not ruin the actual wrapping paper. As soon as it’s opened, you stop blushing and smile brightly. A plum colored sweater meets your eyes, your first initial stitched in a beautiful silver thread across the front. Along with that is some homemade fudge, and what looks to be a framed picture of yourself and Ron when you had gone on your first date. It was moving, much like every wizard picture, but something felt so…different about it, and you flush when Ron fidgets in the picture and pulls out a box.

Turning your head, you see Ron flushing darkly as he holds out the same box to you. He’s gotten as red as his hair again, but you merely take the box with a gentle hand and kiss his cheek. He exhales shakily, then runs his hand through his hair.

“It’s not much, and it’s definitely not…ya know, a _ring_ ring, but it’s something. Just until I can get a real one,” Ron states.

You open the box, a smile lighting up your face as your stare at the small silver band. It didn’t seem to be up to par with Ron, but to you and the rest of the people in the kitchen, it was absolutely perfect. Looking back up at Ron, you swallow and lean in, kissing him softly. 

“It’s perfect. Thank you for bringing me here for Christmas Ronald.”

He groans, dropping his head into his pile of gifts, making everyone laugh. Your eyes return to the ring, and you smile softly. After you slip it on, you hold Ron’s hand, feeling his finger sliding over the smooth metal. Even if you were nervous as to what everyone else would think of their gifts, you didn’t much care. Right now, everything was absolutely perfect.


End file.
